Ruvia
by The lady in the veil
Summary: {[( prologue to freedom finally)]} This story is about a girl named Ruvia Shinji who gets bulled badly by Takumi Sakura Hyuuga , son of Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga the most biggest, richest and the leading company of, she's too scared to retaliate against him but one story changes that fact completely


_**"This is the prologue of Freedom Finally**_

* * *

Be thankful with what you have , we don't know whether it will be gone in the next second

* * *

"Hey I'm Ruvia , a student of the most prestigious school in the whole wide world , Gakuen Alice. I'm from a poor family and I got in by scholarship if you're wondering I have dark blue long hair going down to my knees , I have dark blue oceanic eyes and rosy lips and a fair complexion I'm not that beautiful I have glasses , I first thought I won' t be having any fiends, but surprisingly I made a best friend her name is Saki Nogi daughter of Hotaru and Ruka Nogi, she has blond hair, with captivating violet eyes, she has the Inventing Alice and loves blackmailing must be the genes I've heard her mum was the queen of Blackmail and she is so freaking different than her twin Zayn Nogi , anyway I have the Nullification Alice and the Tree Alice and Water Alice, I can talk to Trees and I'm the least popular person in the school, and trust me I _was_ happy on that because I won't have much trouble with studying but boy was I wrong, my school life isn't as simple as it looks like I'm a freaking bookworm , and I get bullied when I say bullied I don't mean teasing , I mean punching , physical torture ,and mental harassment,

my main bully is Takumi Sakura Hyuuga, the son of Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga , the biggest richest and leading business company , he has crimson eyes and light brownish hair and his Alice is the Fire Alice , he's Ms. Popular, voted the most hottest and sexiest guy by the girls( exception made for me), he's a guy which every girl desires for , and every guy wants to be, though I still don't know why he bullies me just for fun I guess , I can't even stand up for myself because I'm scared, I have never ever stood up for my protection only Saki does that they don't bully me when she's with me , I'd love to tell more but I got to go to school.

"I was alone and was walking through the corridor when I saw the only person I didn't want to Takumi , a wave of nausea hit over me , fear controlled my eyes and body, I felt my muscles tense up, I was going to take a 180 degree turn and go back to my dorm but it was too late he was walking to me already. This will end in only one way me getting hurt. His crimson eyes looked darker the usual,

""Hello Ruvia how fine are you ?" he asked with a smirk

"F- Fine , thank you" and I just sprinted out form there and ran to my first class English. I was flipping through my text book wondering what torture does Takumi have now for me . soon enough it was break time I started worrying like crap.

I had met Saki she told she has some work to do and doesn't want me to disturb , I went to the Big large Sakura tree which is in the middle of the Northern forest, the only place where no one can trouble me , I took out my papers from my bag in which I had written a story which I had to send to a one of the publications to publish my story , yes you guessed it I want to become a writer , My most favorite writer is J.K Rowling , like she's the Goddess of writing I love her like crap, and she's my role model , her story inspires me to write my own that my dear is the only reason I'm living or else I would be dead long ago.

I keep my papers back and keep my bag down when surprise surprise Takumi shows up with rest of the gang – Kaden Yomi , Zayn Nogi, Kylen Andou . May the odds be in my favor

"I got up and tried to go past them , but Takumi blocked me and slithered his hand around my waist and refrains me from walking past them,/p  
""Aww It's a pity you try to run away from me love" Takumi mocked walking towards me,

""P-Please go away" I said with tears almost dropping out ,  
"Crying already ? Why all I want is little time with you" he said innocently while gripping my waist , the my body took over and I did the Impossible I kicked his balls which made him let go of me , I took my bag and broke out for a run

But Drew being the fastest of all caught up with me and pulled me by my wrist ,

"I see you've grown braver somehow" Takumi said

""Kaden grab her bag" he ordered,

"" No" I said instantly, his eyes turned into mischief, and his lips turned into devilish grin,this is no goood, Kaden gave the bag to him , he tilted it and there came out my papers .

""I see you write stories" he said flipping through the pages

"I beg you , I'll do anything you want but please give them back to me" I said crying.

""Anything?" he asked ,

""Yes" I said relieved he was buying it  
""But your worthless so it's useless you can't do anything for me" he said and ripped it into million pieces,  
""No" I cried ,  
""Oh and this is for kicking me" he said and punched me in my gut

"I vomited blood ,  
""Come on let's go" he said and they left leaving me to myself ,  
"I tried to put the pieces back but every try was in vain, as I didn't know what to do I just ran to the entrance of the Northern forest,

"There was a rumor about the entrance of the Northern forest , that there used be a beautiful lake which was named The Lake of Past, but it vanished a girl put a spell on it that only worthy of it shall see the beauty of it. But that was not which was going on in my mind,

"Why , why can' t I fight back , why do they always win against me, why am i so scared , why me?" I screamed

There was gleaming light , and there it was the lake of a Past I couldn't believe my eyes , there were literally inscriptions glowing on it ,

"It was like as if it was trying to convey something to me , it was like magic.

"You think your life is the worst " appeared an inscription, my eyes widened , was it actually seeing those things?,/p

"You need a glint of bravery and a tint of the past" appeared the inscription.

""What?" I questioned clearly not understanding what it meant,

""Let me show you the past" it emerged and vanished immediately ,

"The water started showing a brunette girl sleeping in her bed , I fixed my glasses ,

"It was like I saw her somewhere

"Merlin's beard , I know who she is.

 _ **She's Mikan Hyuuga**_


End file.
